


To tell you

by Hotgitay



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-24 20:34:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20913710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Maddie let’s her boyfriend chimney in on her worries about buck after he tells Bobby he’s quitting





	To tell you

“Does it ever get better?”Maddie asked Howie 

“To tell you truth I really don’t know”Howie said to her 

“You’ve been my rock through all of this”Maddie said placing her head on his shoulder 

“I will try to support you as much as I can”Howie said to her

“I’m just really worried about my brother”Maddie tells him 

“I’ve tried calling him but he doesn’t pick up”Howie revealed to her 

“I’ve never seen him so angry and scared before”Maddie admitted to her boyfriend 

“He has been distancing himself from almost everyone”Howie notes 

“I wish we could help him somehow”Maddie sighed 

“Maybe he needs his space”Howie replies 

“If that’s what he needs then I guess so”Maddie agreed

“I just hope whatever he’s up to he’s okay”Maddie said sadly 

“Knowing buck he probably will be”Howie said


End file.
